The present invention relates to the control of a self-propelled agricultural machine which has at least one work-performing unit which can be operated while the machine is travelling, and in particular to the control of a harvester.
Other features and advantages of the invention can be seen from the description of embodiments which is given by reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings: